


Unveiled

by theragingstorm



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, First Time, Loving Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theragingstorm/pseuds/theragingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares about the expectations of dead parents...when there's somebody that you really love and really want?</p>
<p>(AKA this fandom needs more Mariselsa.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little too embarrassed to post this on Tumblr, but not too embarrassed to post it here. I the multishipper stand by my point that this fandom needs more Mariselsa. But I've never written femslash or anything so explicit before, so please go easy on me. 
> 
> Also, in case you don't know who Marisol is, she's the queen of Eldora from the Frozen book A Warm Welcome.

Marisol hated the cold.

Every day, she was thankful that she lived in a hot climate. The idea of living somewhere where snow was an annual occurrence, where ice remained on mountain lakes year-round, where even in summer you could feel cold...it was abhorrent to her.

But that didn't stop a rush of joy in her chest when the northern kingdom of Arendelle came into view from her ship. To be honest, that may have been it was July. Arendelle was about as warm as it could get. But the desert-dwelling Marisol had been up here as far back as January, and seeing the fjord choked with ice had put that exact same feeling in her heart.

_And you know exactly why that is,_ a little voice in her head teased her.

_I'm not denying it,_ she thought with a smile.

The previous winter, she'd met Arendelle's royal family, which included its queen Elsa. Marisol had liked her immediately, and the last several months of being allies and trade partners had only brought the two women closer. Recently, just thinking about the beautiful queen made Marisol smile.

She gazed off over the bow. In summer, Arendelle was even more picturesque. Malachite-green forests lay behind the city, with dark purple mountains looming like bodyguards. The fjord was a clear blue, the color of lapis lazuli. She also knew that the crocuses were in bloom, and that the Sami people were letting their reindeer graze in the mountain meadows.

"Your Majesty?" One of her newer guards approached her. He was barely seventeen, with only wisps of hair on his face. What was his name...Asim? Yes, that sounded right.

"Yes?" She tried to sound regal, but her excited tone belied her.

"Forgive me for asking, but what are the folks like in Arendelle?"

Marisol thought about it for a few moments.

"They're quite nice," she declared. "Very proper, even the peasants." An image of a carrot covered in reindeer slobber came to mind. "Well, most of the peasants. They're definitely nosy, but who could blame them; living in this icy place must be boring. All in all, they're pretty good folks."

Her ship drew closer to the docks, and Marisol leaned eagerly over the side, her uncovered braid blowing back and forth in the wind. Were they ever going to get there...?

Asim's voice jarred her back to the present.

"But Majesty...how do they react to people like you and me?"

She started, nearly falling off the boat.

_People like you..._

A memory surfaced in her mind: herself barely seven, playing with her dolls. Her father, the late king, had come in just in time to see her making two of her female dolls kiss and saying, _"Princess Marisol, by the power vested in me by the kingdom of Eldora, I now pronounce you and your bride married--"_

Both of the dolls had been snatched out of her hands. She'd cried loudly, and her father sat her down for a talk.

_"People like you are not safe,"_ he'd told her. _"Nobody understands where you come from; and many believe you to be a sin. So you must marry someday. And you must never tell anybody who you really are."_

The king wanted his daughter to fit in and not be shamed. So as she grew older, he'd constantly said similar things about headscarves, veils, and covering her limbs.

_"Men will not think you decent if you dress immodestly."_

As she drifted back to the present, Asim continued to look at her. Then Marisol realized that he must've meant dark-skinned, and quickly said,

"It's not bad. You'll get some stares, but nothing too rude. Look on the bright side: at least we're not going to America." She laughed.

A few of the other guards and crew members joined in, and Asim reluctantly headed back over to them.

Marisol turned her gaze back to the kingdom, bobbing up and down on her feet. An unladylike grin spread across her face.

_Soon, Elsa._

 

After docking, the next hour or so passed in a haze. She was escorted up to her guest room as usual, and left to unpack.

Not that Arendelle's castle was unimpressive or ugly. The ceilings sloped upward, as grand as the inside of a mosque. It was made of smooth dark wood, unlike the sandstone buildings of back home. Elaborate multicolored tapestries hung from the walls, and huge windows were on every corner.

Marisol's room in particular was painted a familiar sandy gold, which she suspected the royal family had done on purpose. A huge bed took up most of the room itself.

She'd always felt uncomfortable sleeping in that bed all alone. Come to think of it, she'd always felt uncomfortable being alone in general.

She began to undo her thick braid. Memories of others' hands in her hair swept over her: first her mother brushing it out when she was small, the late queen's veiled face failing to hide her twinkling eyes. Then the servants plaiting it when she was a little older. Then older still...strong female hands twined in her hair as her lips moved over their most secret of areas, bringing them to a bliss that most men couldn't give them.

Unfortunately, these days the latter memories failed to arouse her. They even failed to bring a smile to her lips.

It wasn't that her past lovers hadn't been attractive, or a pleasure to be around. Many were actually quite intelligent or witty. They were the ones who'd grown bored and slipped their husbands, hoping that the tantalizing rumors about their queen would prove true.

But their caramel eyes and jet-black hair had failed to interest her in the past few months. All she could think of recently was eyes as blue as the winter sky, of hair the color of light on snow. A sarcastic humor and sharp mind behind her regal exterior; a heart full of love but cautious about distributing it.

With now-shaking fingers, Marisol brushed the last of her loose hair over her shoulders before sitting down on her bed to take off her shoes. But the thoughts of the other queen would not leave her head: her eyes, her voice, the way her hips swayed when she walked.

_Elsa. What have you done to me?_

Heat flushed through her body. She lay back on the bed and draped an arm over her face, the other carefully pulling up her skirts.

_Dinner's not for a couple hours. I can manage this._

Her hand slid up one leg, ghosting over her hips before pressing between her thighs. No time was wasted. One finger began to circle her clit while the other slid up and down against her folds, almost slipping. If thinking about Elsa fully clothed got her like this...

_Elsa._

She imagined Elsa pulling off those sparkling dresses she wore; her skin would be glowing, her breasts and hips round and firm. Her tiny waist begging for someone to hold it.

Marisol groaned and roughly pumped one finger inside herself, curling upwards.

What would Elsa do then? She would lie on her back, gasping, letting Marisol slide her hands against her thighs and eagerly lap at or touch the other woman's sex. What would she say?

_"Marisol please, please, I love you, let me come..."_

The pumps grew sloppier, the circling still rougher. A tight pressure began to build in her abdomen.

_"I love you too, snow queen,"_ she would murmur before returning to her administrations.

_"Marisol!"_

"Elsa..." she moaned. " _Elsa!_ "

A faint knock sounded at the door, which she didn't hear.

The arm over her eyes shook as she brought herself so close...

"Elsa..."

The door slowly creaked open.

"Yes, were you calling me? I was wondering if we could--oh my fucking God!"

Marisol sat bolt upright, gasping.

Elsa herself stood in the doorway, clad in sky-blue linen. Her lovely eyes were wide with...horror probably. One hand flew up and clamped tightly over her mouth.

Marisol frantically pulled her skirts down again, searching for a viable excuse as to why she was saying this woman's name while touching herself. None came to her. A horrible sinking feeling began in the pit of her stomach.

"Why..." Elsa stammered. She gulped, hard. "Why were you..."

Marisol hung her head.

"I...um...have to go..."

Elsa backed away, her eyes still wide, and carefully shut the door behind her.

Marisol was quiet for a moment. Then she lay back and squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to cry.

 

Dinner was not quiet. Anna, as energetic as always, refused to stop chattering the whole time. Kristoff didn't say much, but instead gazed at his lover with a soft smile on his face, drinking in her constant flow of words. But at the head of the table, Elsa kept her head ducked and her gaze on her food.

Marisol was happy to talk with Anna. Being around others filled her with energy. It was genuinely enjoyable hearing about the princess's unusual birthday party, the daily goings-on in Arendelle, and the ridiculous suitors who kept trying to seek the hand of the sisters. Most importantly, it took her mind off Elsa.

After they all shared a pot of chocolate fondue for dessert, Marisol got up to go to bed.

"You're leaving already?" Anna protested.

Elsa's head snapped up.

"Oh...I'm tired." She'd never been good at lying.

"Really?" Anna sounded disappointed. "It's only eight-thirty!"

"Yes."

Elsa stood up. "I need to talk to you right now."

At first, Marisol only gaped at the other woman. Then she straightened her back and tossed her hair.

_Whatever she's going to say to me, I've heard worse. Besides, I can still be friends with Anna and Kristoff at least._

"I suppose I could wait a while for bed."

Elsa let out a small sigh. "Good."

 

They didn't go to Elsa's study. Instead, they went to her bedroom, which confused Marisol.

It wasn't that it wasn't a nice bedroom; all brilliant blue with silk drapes and what looked like damask sheets on the bed. But she couldn't think of any reason why Elsa would bring her here.

Elsa sat on her bed. Marisol followed, making the mattress bounce.

"I want...to talk," Elsa began, twisting her braid around her fingers. "And I'll try to be frank. You and I have been friends and trade partners for nearly eight months, and that's been beneficial for both of us. But lately...something's been feeling different about our relationship."

She took a deep breath.

"I wasn't sure what it was at first, probably because I have no first-hand experience in this kind of...thing."

_Wait a moment. Is she saying that she's a virgin?_

"But when I...saw you doing...well. And you said my name...even I know what that means."

_Here it comes. "Marisol, you're a good friend, and mostly a good person, but there's no way I can think of you that way. I'm not a sinful sodomy-committer, etcetera."_

"You're in love with me, aren't you? Or at the very least attracted to me."

Marisol started. Elsa wasn't usually so blunt. There was no disgust in her voice either, only curiosity and...wait, was that _relief?_ That had to be wrong.

"Well, yes," she replied. "I think that it's mostly love. But there is definitely some attraction too, I would say." She chuckled nervously.

Elsa said nothing for a few moments. She only regarded the other queen with a carefully blank expression.

Marisol braced herself.

But what happened next wasn't Elsa turning away in disgust, or barking at her to get out, or telling her that she would burn in hell.

Instead, a soft mouth brushed Marisol's lips, before pressing itself against them. Hands like cool silk cupped her cheeks, pulling the two of them closer together.

_She tastes like mint,_ was the lone thought in the Eldoran queen's mind.

When the two of them pulled apart, all that Marisol could do was gape. Shame quickly traced itself across Elsa's face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm going to ruin your reputation, I shouldn't have done that--"

Marisol put one finger to Elsa's lips. "You're not going to ruin anything. My reputation's already been in shambles for a long time, and I don't care. The only one whose opinion about this matters to me is you."

Elsa blinked in surprise. Then a beautiful smile spread across her face, and Marisol wanted to cross a thousand seas to make her do that again.

"I love you, my summer queen," Elsa breathed.

Marisol chuckled, remembering that old rumor. "And I love you too, my winter queen."

Then she leaned in and kissed Elsa.

It was nothing like her daydreams. It was so much better; being able to finally bury her hands in that thick hair, to touch that cool skin, to taste mint and what was left of the chocolate fondue on the other woman's tongue.

But then Elsa broke lip contact to take her wrist before pushing Marisol down on the bed, looking down at her with a kind of smirk.

"That's not going to be all that we do tonight."

Marisol's eyes grew wide. "Trying to seduce me, are you?"

"Well, is it working?"

"You'll have to try a bit harder than that."

"Challenge accepted."

Elsa was also not like any other woman she'd ever been with. They'd all been eager to please their sovereign and do what _she_ wanted. Here, the two of them were equals.

Those soft lips moved to her neck, nibbling gently at the exposed veins. The front of her dress was sharply pulled down around her hips.

Elsa let out a muffled noise of triumph. She pulled away from Marisol's neck with a soft _pop,_ and gazed at the Eldoran queen's exposed breasts with nothing short of delight.

"May I...?"

"Don't you already know the answer?"

Her mouth moved to Marisol's breasts, kissing and sucking them reverently. Marisol groaned and tilted her head backwards, pressing her body against the mattress. As she did, Elsa's tongue moved over the other woman's pebble-hard nipples, pausing to give each a quick kiss.

By then, Marisol decided that that was enough. She gently pushed Elsa's head away from her chest, then finished shimmying out of her dress.

Elsa sharply inhaled. Marisol took a moment to appreciate how Elsa's eyes dilated, turning them from blue to black.

"You're so beautiful."

Marisol said nothing, only got started unlacing and unbuttoning Elsa's own dress. Within a few seconds, the sky-blue linen peeled away to reveal something much better.

Elsa's naked body was just as stunning as she'd imagined. Her ivory-pale skin seemed to glow. Her full breasts were capped with coral-pink nipples, and Marisol couldn't even fit a hand over one. Her skin was unblemished, no moles or puckered rounds of fat; only faint stretch marks on her hips, breasts, and slim thighs like lines of silver. Nestled below her navel was a small thatch of ashy-colored curls that only hinted at what lay underneath.

Fire seemed to flare through Marisol's body, centering at her groin. At that moment, all she wanted was to fuck Elsa until she was screaming, but she waited for the other woman to say something.

Elsa's stare flicked from Marisol's naked body down to her own. Then she blushed crimson.

"I...um...don't actually know what to do from here."

"Virgin." Marisol nodded. "It's alright. I'll show you."

Understanding dawned in Elsa's eyes. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

"A few times."

Elsa didn't look upset or jealous. Only curiosity crept into her tone.

"So how _do_ we make love if neither of us have--?"

"Penises?"

"Exactly."

"Well..." Marisol propped herself up on her elbows. "That's what Allah gave us women fingers and lips for."

Elsa snorted. "I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only reason."

A smirk twisted itself across Marisol's lips. "I can show you that it was."

In response, Elsa pulled Marisol up and lay herself back against the bed. Marisol's breath hitched as Elsa's legs fell open, her sweltering pink sex revealed. The Eldoran queen ran a fingertip delicately over it, prompting a shudder and a gasp from Elsa. Her finger came away soaked to the knuckle.

"Marisol..." Elsa whimpered.

"Yes, my queen?"

"More."

Marisol rubbed circles over Elsa's clit with her thumb, far more slowly than she would on herself. Her finger stroked up and down the Snow Queen's velvety wet folds as she did, rewarded with little noises of pleasure from her lover.

It was a gratifying sight. Elsa twitching and and moaning with delight, one hand clamped tightly over her mouth. The other hand was twisted in the bedsheets, slim muscles standing out like cords in her arm. Sweat beaded on her pale forehead.

Marisol slipped a finger inside Elsa and began to slide it up and down. A muffled shriek instantly escaped the confines of the Snow Queen's hand. Encouraged, Marisol began to pump harder, slipping another finger inside and rubbing harder against Elsa's clit. Somehow, the other queen grew slicker, _hotter,_ and her walls began to tighten against Marisol's fingers.

"Mmmff!" Elsa cried against her own hand.

"Louder," Marisol whispered. Heat curled through her own belly. Her fingers moved faster, deeper. Arousal was beginning to drip down her wrist. "Don't be ashamed."

Elsa ripped her hand off her face to wail loudly.

"Good girl. You're so close now..."

Elsa was trembling, and the walls of her sex clenched. One more swivel over her clit, and Elsa let out one long, high scream.

Marisol's fingers grew even wetter, and Elsa's cum dripped off her hand and onto the expensive bedsheets.

Marisol sat back on her heels, watching Elsa pant and whimper, the occasional twitch still moving over her body. After a minute or so, Elsa carefully sat up.

"So...that was an orgasm?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Elsa paused to run a hand through her ruined hairdo. "Now I see why Anna waxes poetic about them all the time."

Marisol laughed, and gave her lover a gentle peck on the lips.

"They can make you a little sleepy," she informed Elsa. "Do you want to get some rest?"

"I would, but..." Elsa looked at her. "I haven't returned the favor yet."

Marisol's body felt like it was on fire, and she could almost feel herself soaking into the bed. But she still hesitated.

"Are you sure?"

Elsa lifted her chin. "I'm certain."

"In that case, I'm all for it."

Marisol lay back against the soft pillows and let Elsa position herself between her legs. One brown hand clasped one pale one and began to guide it to the apex of her thighs.

"No."

Marisol froze.

"I want to try using my mouth." Elsa looked a little nervous as she said it. But her chin was still pointed upwards.

The two women locked eyes, brown onto blue. A single nod.

In a flash, all Marisol could see was the forest of white-blond hair before the snowy curve of Elsa's back and ass. The same pale hair softly brushed against her legs, and Elsa took a moment to nuzzle the interior of her thigh. But she only had that moment to appreciate this before the first tentative lick.

Marisol cursed loudly in Arabic and twisted her body backwards almost hard enough to dislodge her lover.

Elsa grew more confidant after that. She traced the other woman's sex with her tongue, exploring and kissing, giving long -- almost lazy -- licks. Her lips sucked eagerly at Marisol's clit, her tongue delving into her entrance.

Marisol bucked and whined, practically grinding her pelvis against Elsa's face. That only made the other woman's nose press against her clit hard enough for her to see stars.

"You enjoying yourself up there?" Elsa teased. The vibrations of her words hummed along Marisol's sex, and she was nothing but heat, she was burning, she truly was a queen of fire...

"My love," came Elsa's sigh. Then she lapped faster, her tongue swirling circles; sloppy and inexperienced ones but still strong and hard.

Marisol couldn't bear this much longer.

"Elsa..." she moaned. "Elsa! Elsaaaaaa!"

One more lick, and Marisol's whole body seemed to combust. She shook, wailing, as she came hard against Elsa's mouth. All she could see was light.

After her aftershocks ended, she could see Elsa sitting up between her legs and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"How did I do?"

She was obviously trying to be cocky, but there was a slight tremor in her voice.

Marisol gave her a faint smile. "I haven't come that hard in...I don't even know how long."

Elsa beamed, which quickly became an ecstatic giggle. She leaned forward and kissed Marisol again.

"And to think that I assumed you wouldn't want me back!" the Snow Queen exclaimed.

Marisol giggled in return. "Hardly."

They spent about a minute like that, laughing euphorically. Wiping tears, Elsa flopped down next to Marisol on the stained sheets. Marisol wrapped her arms around her lover, and Elsa snuggled in close. Finally, her eyelids began to droop.

"Now...I can sleep..." Elsa mumbled. She shut her eyes, and a snore escaped her lips.

Marisol kissed her hair, then pulled the covers over both of their nude bodies. Warm and satisfied, she too drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

She woke up to sunlight streaming through the big window, which made her groan in frustration. She didn't want to wake up yet. It was cozy in that bedroom: wrapped in soft sheets and with Elsa curled next to her.

The queen of Arendelle was hardly a sleeping beauty, what with her messy hair and snoring. But that didn't stop a surge of affection from rushing through Marisol's chest at seeing her.

Elsa let out a little snort and slowly blinked her eyes open. Marisol kissed her forehead.

"Morning."

Elsa yawned, then smiled. "You too." Then her eyes grew wide. "Did we really...?"

"I think we did." Marisol said with mock seriousness.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She burrowed down closer, and Marisol's arms grew tighter around her lover.

They lay like that for a while. Elsa's breathing was soft and deep. Her lids would occasionally droop; then they would flutter open again like butterflies. The morning sun shone through her tangled locks and made them look like strands of silver.

But something kept circling through Marisol's mind.

"How long have you known...who you were?" she blurted.

"You mean a sorceress?" Elsa smiled self-deprecatingly. "I know what you mean. I think I was...twelve? That was around the time I stopped touching anybody else--"

Marisol raised one hand to stroke Elsa's hair.

"--and I was growing steadily lonelier and more bored. So one time I re-read this book that had been my favorite when I was little; about a brave queen who went on a quest to slay an evil dragon. They included an illustration of the queen on one page; and she was so beautiful. I remember looking at how her dress clung to her body, and I wondered why I was feeling this way. So later I asked my father what it meant."

"Let me guess," Marisol sighed. "He warned you that it was dangerous and sinful to feel that way about women, and that you'd better hide that too."

Elsa faltered. "Yours told you the same thing?"

Marisol shrugged. "Not that it really stopped me. I had my first encounter with a sultan's daughter when I was sixteen." She smirked. "I always was a rule-breaker."

"Not me," Elsa laughed. "I'm more of a rule-follower. No wonder you and Anna get along."

"You don't think your sister would mind if we visited each other more often?"

"I don't think _I_ would mind if it led to more experiences like last night."

Happiness swept over Marisol. She leaned her cheek against Elsa's forehead, breathing in her pine-mint scent. As they lay together, untroubled and at rest, their unbound hair glided over the pillows. Black and white, free and tangling in each other.

 

\--Fin--


End file.
